


The Probability of Love

by ThatScottishShipper



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Don’t post to another site, Dorks in Love, Gay Keith (Voltron), I Ship It, Idiots in Love, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Love Confessions, M/M, Mistletoe, Pining Keith (Voltron), Pining Shiro (Voltron), Protective Voltron Paladins, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 18:03:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16979283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatScottishShipper/pseuds/ThatScottishShipper
Summary: Slav divulges that in every single alternate reality, Shiro and Keith are together as lovers. The Paladins approve, but can they assist in maintaining the natural order by making sure they get together over the Christmas holidays?*Unashamed fluff before S8 drops. Spoilers up to S7.*





	The Probability of Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LightOfTheLucii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightOfTheLucii/gifts), [SaraJaye](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/gifts).



Inviting someone with the burden of knowledge was a mistake when Pidge was around. However, Christmas time was the festive glue that bound the Paladins together, and it also gave them the opportunity to share the holidays with their friends from across the galaxy.

Much to Shiro’s chagrin, Slav got an invitation aboard the Atlas.

 

With tensions settled just in time for late December, everyone was in much higher spirits, and that meant the inquisitive Holt daughter was on the offensive with quick fire questions she never had the opportunity to ask Slav before.

What’s his favourite alternative reality?

How long in advance can he see into the future?

What is the lowest probability outcome that has actually become a success?

The perceptive alien’s brain frazzled under the interrogation, but Hunk and Lance were on hand at the decorated bridge to keep their tech wizard from getting too carried away. Pidge sighed, throwing her hands up.

“Okay, just one question then. Is there anything that is a common factor in all the realities?” Pidge queried, thirsting for knowledge.

 

Slav closed his eyes momentarily, aligning his fingers together in deep thought. Endless possibilities and infinite choices branched out, like an eternal root towards countless futures. The theoretical engineer had seen them all within a reasonable margin of his life, and the knowledge was debilitating in his everyday life, fearing the worst case scenarios from things as unassuming as puddles of water or cracks in the floor.

Perpetual outcomes with too many variables, how did one even narrow down a possible commonality between them all?

Until Slav’s eyes opened and his hands clapped together in perfect harmony. “Oh-hoh! I’ve got it!”

 

Pidge shuffled closer, itching to uncover a forbidden secret from Slav. Even Lance and Hunk edged themselves towards the all knowing alien, their own curiosities piqued.

“C’mon, Slav, my man, don’t keep us hanging.” Lance smirked.

“Yeah,” Hunk piped in, nibbling on a nearby donut. “What’s this super common thing that binds the threads of reality together… or something.”

Slav’s dark pink eyes suddenly narrowed, as he deliberated whether to divulge such information. Disclosing matters as delicate as alternate realities could easily cause a rift in the natural flow of the future.

On the other hand, unveiling something as natural as cosmic dust and the passage of time was hardly likely to ruin existence as he knew it right? After further foresight into whether a negative reality existed as a consequence of telling the truth and coming to the conclusion that it did not, Slav dropped the bombshell.

 

“Actually, in every possible reality, there is one commonality,” Slav began, stroking his chin, before turning his mischievous eyes towards Shiro and Keith, who were too preoccupied with intel gathering on the nearby monitor. “ _ Them. _ ”

Pidge raised her eyebrows curiously. “Shiro and Keith? What about them?”

Slav ran a hand across the protruding green prongs resembling hair on his head, the fingers on his other hands pointing at the two unassuming Paladins in the front of the bridge. “They are always together.”

Lance rolled his eyes, completely unphased by the information. “Slav, they’re always together. They’re practically joined at the hip.”

“Scratch that,” Hunk added, scratching his chin thoughtfully. “More like a  _ married _ couple. Talk about finishing each other's’ sandwiches, am I right?”

 

Slav’s complete silence was all the answer they needed. As each Paladin present processed exactly what their intelligent alien friend was telling them, Hunk, Pidge and Lance experienced coordinated reactions.

Confusion replaced by slowly dawning clarity, enlarged eyes torn between Slav and their Paladin friends still focused on other matters. Lance’s high-pitched gasp only just smothered by Pidge’s hands, even as he pointed accusingly at Shiro and Keith.

The two peered over, confused by the peculiar behaviour only to be dismissed by the unconvincing weak smiles of Pidge and Hunk, pretending all was well and nothing was amiss. Shiro gave his friends a small wave and a smile, while Keith rolled his eyes and shrugged, irritated at being disturbed.

 

Once the two were back to business, Pidge finally removed her hands from Lance’s mouth, calling for quiet with a finger to her lips. They banded closer, keeping their voices low, mindful of Keith’s ridiculously good sense of hearing.

“So,” Hunk started, gesturing towards the subjects of their discussion with a nod of the head. “Keith and Shiro are…”

“Together?” Lance hissed, still pointing at his companions with a hard finger. “As in,  _ together _ together? Like,  _ sitting in a tree _ together?”

“Uh, what other kind of  _ together _ is there?”

“Actually, a lot,” Pidge chimed in, adjusting her spectacles. “But I think it’s a safe bet Slav means they’re together romantically.”

“Of course.” Slav crossed his arms, as if it made all the sense in the world. “Isn’t it that obvious? In every alternate reality, they are drawn together without fail.”

That was a constant in Slav’s knowledge of the realities surrounding them. No matter how badly things turned out in individual paths, Shiro and Keith always found each other, becoming one. There was something endearing about the faith in their bond, always growing stronger in the face of adversity.

“That is why I am 100% certain that in this reality, the big scary man and the angry one will mostly certainly become lovers.”

 

Lance glanced over one last time, assessing the situation, only to realise all the little things that should have been painfully obvious before. Those soft looks, the small smiles, Shiro’s hand always seeking Keith’s shoulder, and how they felt lost in their own little world.

To anyone else, Keith was awkward and standoffish, even if he had mellowed out more these days. But with Shiro, all that tension melted away, connecting with him much deeper than with other people.

_ Oh, God. Why didn’t I see it before? _ Lance turned back towards his conspirators. “Hey, you think they’re already… y’know?”

“I dunno,” Hunk answered, seeing what Lance saw too and resisting the urge not to gush, being a sucker for matters of the heart. “Didn’t Keith call Shiro his brother? Maybe that’s all it is?”

Lance dared a glance once more, before closing his eyes and coming to a possible conclusion. “Or maybe they’re not together yet, and it’s a one-way ticket to heartbreaks-ville deal on Mullet’s end.” After all, Lance understood pining from afar better than anyone.

Pidge sighed. “Unconfirmed slow burn hell, courtesy of Voltron.”

 

Everyone shared concerned looks before cautiously peering over at the Captain of the Atlas and the Leader of Voltron. Though Slav confirmed their relationship in endless realities without question, the three Paladins connected with a terrifying thought.

What if?

What if this was that small percentage reality where the miracle never happened?

What if Shiro and Keith never got together as they were supposed to?

 

“Guys,” Hunk gulped, shaking Lance and Pidge by their shoulders. “We’ve gotta do  _ something!  _ The fates have spoken, they’re destined to be together!”

Their voices faded as Shiro strolled past them, with Keith hot at his heels, still curious as to what their friends were being so secretive about. However, once they left, Lance punched the palm of his hand, ready to take the lead.

“Start talking, Slav. What opportunities do we have in helping these two hook up?”

 

xxx

 

Thanks to the small nuggets of information they were able to gleam from Slav, Pidge, Hunk and Lance managed to prepare miniature plans to place into effect in case others fell through. Once Princess Allura and Coran were informed of Operation Matchmaker, their Altean comrades were all too eager to help.

Everything from busted locks and romantic music blasted across the entire Atlas was fair game. Sadly, trapping Shiro and Keith in a small room fell through once the Captain’s enhanced Altean prosthetic ensure an escape.

“Huh, we should really get those looked at,” Shiro stated before soldiering on, Keith glaring suspiciously at the defective lock.

As for the cheesy love songs, Keith’s temper flared as the overbearing volume did a number on his sensitive ears and he stormed out the bridge in a huff with Shiro close behind him, concerned as ever.

Even Coran’s suggestions of sappy gifts being secretly sent between them fell through because the two were never away from one another, engaged as always in business. Allura offered the possibility of a love letter, but handwriting was easily identified between such close friends.

A small note plastered to the front of the Black Lion, with a small black heart, was scrunched up and tossed away by an annoyed Keith, just not in the mood for any of this nonsense.

 

Operation Matchmaker was swiftly becoming a bust.

That is until Pidge played her hand...

 

xxx

 

Keith was _ done.  _ Absolutely  _ done _ .

Storming into Shiro’s private quarters later on that evening, the Paladin’s frustration darkened his face. Slamming the door behind him, Keith crossed his arms, awaiting acknowledgement from the other man sitting on the couch with a cup of tea to unwind.

Something perhap Keith needed.

Worried, Shiro placed the cup down on the table, assessing the other man’s fluctuating energy. “Is everything alright, Keith? You seem stressed.”

 

Suddenly, Keith’s frustration exploded. “Shiro, is there something I’m not realising here? Because everywhere I got, all I’m seeing is weeds!” Keith began gesturing towards the walls. “The stuff is hanging off doorways and the ceiling, and I nearly got hit on the head by some!”

Wisely remaining quiet up until now, Shiro slowly chimed in, suspecting the true nature of what Keith saw. “ _ ‘Weeds _ ,’ you say?”

Keith wasted little time in continuing. “Yeah, and if that’s not enough, people act really weird under the stuff! I kept getting cadets and even a senior officer asked if I wanted...” Trailing off, crimson crept upon his cheeks as he forced himself to spit the rest out. “...a kiss.”

 

_ That _ got Shiro’s attention. A kiss? Garrison officials were pestering Keith for a kiss? Tensing his jaw, the Captain tried to keep his attention on Keith’s feelings since he sounded very uncomfortable with the whole situation.

“Keith, first of all, I apologise if cadets have been conducting themselves inappropriately towards you. Tradition or not, I won’t have anyone be made to feel uncomfortable.”

_ Especially not you. _

Confused, Keith held his hand out, trying to rationalise what Shiro just said. “Wait, what do you mean,  _ tradition? _ ”

His suspicions confirmed, Shiro patted the couch space next to him. “Why don’t you take a seat and I’ll tell you all about it, Keith.”

Without hesitation, the Leader of Voltron joined him, still perplexed. “...So, what’s the deal?”

 

“Have you ever heard of mistletoe, Keith?” His friend shook his head. “That’s the plant hanging from the doors. It’s a common tradition at this time of year, near Christmas, to hang or hold the stuff over someone’s head and if two people stand underneath it, they…” Shiro paused, reading Keith’s reaction as he explained with a faint blush. “They can kiss.”

Keith’s eyes widened. “ _ What?” _

“Only if they are both willing,” Shiro emphasised, concerned that he had unsettled his friend more. “So, if someone asks you for a k… kiss, don’t be pressured into doing something you don’t feel comfortable with. If it gets too much, come find me, okay? I’ll sort them out.”

The young man’s shoulders relaxed, gratitude in his eyes. “Thanks, Shiro. But don’t worry.  _ No one _ demands anything from me.”

“Good to know _ , _ ” Shiro said as he brought the tea to his lips once more, distracted by the thought that someone tried to approach Keith with the intention of kissing him.

 

Which he shouldn’t be because Keith was an outstanding individual with too many positive qualities to count. If he wanted to try a peck on the cheek with a stranger or pursue a relationship with another, he should because he deserved to be happy.

With someone else.

Someone who could make him truly happy.

 

Shiro’s thoughts were penetrated by Keith’s voice. “Anyway, I’m not interested in any of them. If I wanted to do that… stuff.”

A flicker of understanding softened Shiro’s expression and he fought the urge not to fracture the cup in his prosthetic hand, a common fatality to everyday items when his emotions got the best of him.

Shiro barely got the words out without stuttering this time. “...Keith, I hope you don’t mind me asking, but… do you have your eye on someone?”

Suddenly, Keith’s entire face went red, putting the Red Lion to shame. “ _ O-Oh… _ ” A pregnant pause followed, as his eyes darted in every direction except at Shiro. “Um… maybe…?”

 

Surprised by the admission, Shiro nearly lost his grip on the delicate cup handle and opted to put the thing down instead before he broke it. The conflicted energy swirling in his dark eyes was lost to Keith, who seemed to find the ceiling interesting all of a sudden.

With a small smile, Shiro patted Keith’s shoulder. “Congratulations, Keith. Anyone I know?”

“You… could say that,” Keith mumbled, fidgeting as he finally turning to Shiro.

“So, someone in the Garrison?” Keith flinched, confirming Shiro’s . “Totally someone in the Garrison.”

“Come  _ on _ , Shiro,” Keith groaned, running a hand through his hair, unaccustomed to pouring his heart out, even to his most trusted comrade.

Shiro gave him an apologetic smile. “Sorry, I’m happy for you. Really.” Giving himself a moment to digest this information, he reclined back onto the couch, crossing his arms. “They’re really lucky.”

“Hardly,” Keith scoffed. “I’m the lucky one. He’s -”

 

The Paladin froze, cursing himself for letting that slip. As for Shiro, his initial surprise calmed into acceptance, rephrasing his earlier sentiment. “He’s got your attention, so that makes him pretty lucky. You… liked him long?”

Keith tensed, fearful of giving too much away. If Shiro knew too much, he might suspect and if that happened, Keith might lose him, ruining this good thing he had. And he couldn’t let that happen.

Trying to diffuse the difficult situation, Keith smirked, shiftly awkwardly in his seat before firing a question of his own. “Hey, Shiro. Enough about me. What about you? You got anyone you _ like? _ ”

It was Shiro’s turn to squirm, as his cheeks glowed and he tripped over his words. “H-Hey. I asked you first.” The Captain smiled, staring warmly at the man he was so proud of. “...Actually, I do…”

 

Keith closed his eyes, realising this was the moment he dreaded, but it was inevitable. Shiro was absolutely perfect, the golden boy of the Galaxy Garrison, so there was no doubt that some day, once things settled down, he would be drawn to someone.

The day came sooner than Keith would have liked and even though he resigned himself to the harsh reality that it wasn’t him…

It still hurt.

 

Still, Keith swallowed the lump in his throat, trying to ignore the deafening sound of his heart fracturing into a million pieces. “...Good for you. He’s a lucky guy, too.”

“Thanks.” Shiro sighed, biting his lip to avoid saying anything more.

Luckily for him, Keith was on hand to keep the sticky conversation going. “Would you ever, maybe… tell him?”

 

The Captain shook his head, lamenting his lack of courage. “Heh, pathetic, isn’t it? We’ve faced an entire galactic army, stared death in the face countless times, in my case literally…” His smiled weakened. “But the thought of telling someone how I felt? Terrifies me.”

Keith returned the smile, understanding exactly how he felt. “No, I get you. You worry that saying something to this person, who is your whole world, and them not feeling the same way, could wreck what you have, and everything changes.”

“ _ Oh _ yeah.” Shiro laughed quietly, musing on his conflict of the heart. “And the last thing you want is to mess up what you already have and lose them completely.”

“So, you bottle it up, figuring what’s a little heartache compared to having your heart completely broken if…”

“It’s one-sided.”

 

Keith nodded, those words a sobering weight upon him. Shiro sympathised, knowing all too well the agony of unrequited love. A smile cracked his lips and a bitter laugh left him.

“What a couple of lovestruck losers, right?”

“Yep.” Keith sighed, letting out a light laugh himself. “And we’re the ones responsible for saving the universe.”

Shiro snorted, masking another bubble of amusement with his hand. “Sorry, it’s fitting. I wouldn’t be who am I today with him. This person… They are my entire universe, like… my  _ Starlight. _ ” The Captain suddenly groaned, shielding his warm face with his hands. “Man, don’t I sound like a pity case. I’m sorry, Keith.”

 

The Voltron Leader softened, whirling from how beautiful Shiro’s words were, an unmistakable testament to just how much his friend loved this other person. Much like Keith’s celestial vision of Shiro, a heavenly source of light from out of reach.

To Keith, Shiro was perfect, deserving of a superior standard he could never hope to give him, to never become his Starlight.

 

“Wow,” Keith finally said, breathless from the impact of Shiro’s words. “You’ve got it bad. But… I know what it’s like when someone’s just so…  _ amazing. _ ”

In a display of synchronised longing, Shiro and Keith sighed together before shooting each other a matching smile. United in amusement at how ridiculous their smitten sighs were becoming, the two bonded over their common ground in the love department.

“Oh well,” Shiro said, enjoying the sound of Keith’s laughter. “Knowing he’s happy is more than enough. He deserves it.” A soft sigh past his lips. “He’s really matured and I’m so proud.”

 

The laughter died, and Keith stared at Shiro. That was when the Captain realised the enormity of what he just said and he cringed. Reality crashed hard on him when Keith’s shocked face greeted him, and all those earlier fears magnified as he confronted the consequence of his slip up.

Only a scant margin of people fell into Shiro’s maturity scale and only one existed that he repeatedly expressed pride in.

_ No _ . Shiro paled, his dry mouth trying to form words, but failing. His panic blinded him to being able to read Keith’s reaction beyond that shock and the crippling dread only intensified when the other man got to his feet and strode out the room.

_ Oh, no.  _ Shiro buried his face in his hands, horrified by what he had done.  _ I’ve ruined everything. _

 

xxx

 

Meanwhile, as the dejected fivesome slouched in the lounge, disheartened by failure, Lance threw his arms up into the air. “What are we doing wrong here? We just want them to be together! Is it a crime or something?”

“There has to be something we haven’t tried yet,” Allura pondered, patting Lance’s shoulder. “I am positive if we put our minds together, we can think of something.”

Hunk whimpered. “You don’t think this is that  _ one _ reality where it’s not to be, right, guys? Like, that teeniest possibility that Shiro and Keith -”

“Don’t say that!” Lance shrieked, ruffling his hair in frustration. “It’s happening! It has to! All the signs were there, man!”

Pidge pinched the bridge of her nose, trying to suppress the stress caused by those around her, and her own feelings on the matter. “Slav confirmed it, so it has to be true, right? Without a doubt.”

Coran frowned, twirling his moustache, with uncharacteristic melancholy. “Perhaps all we can do, Paladins, is let nature run its course. If it is to be, then we can rejoice, otherwise…”

 

A collective sigh rippled across the room, gloominess unsuited to the holiday season. Before they could mope further, the door opened and Kosmos waddled in, adorned with a string of fairy lights he stole from the tree, and a clump of something green in his mouth.

His whines for attention were ignored by the crestfallen squad, but only for a short time as Keith stormed in. Once he caught sight of his teleporting space wolf, the Paladin barked out an irritated “finally!” before lifting Kosmo completely off the floor and darted back out the room.

 

The other Paladin, totally ignored during this oddity, blinked. Their exchanged glances conveyed an entire assortment of questions as to what took place and then the ambiguity cleared and reasoning took form.

The silence was cracked by Lance, emitting a shriek of “Oh, my God!” before everyone desperately clambered to their feet, and chased after Keith.

 

xxx

 

Shiro did not expect Keith to return after his big mouth crushed any hope of staying friends with the other man.

Especially with Kosmo in his arms, nibbling on… was that mistletoe?

Without giving Shiro a chance to process the situation, Keith came over, thrust his arms over the still sitting Captain, hanging the mistletoe bearing teleporting space wolf over him and trying not to overheat from embarrassment.

Still, no one could fault the determination on his reddened face, as he stared at Shiro, praying the

 

Comprehension finally dawned upon Shiro, realising what this entire gesture meant. The shock thawed into a disbelieving smile, laughter bubbling from his throat as he got to his feet. “ _ Oh. Wow _ . We’re really a pair of idiots, aren’t we?”

Keith pouted. “Yeah, well, you’re _ you _ , Shiro. Like I said, you’re amazing and you could have your pick of anyone in the Garrison, so I never thought...”

Ruffling Kosmo affectionately on the head and being rewarded with a happy bark, Shiro kept his tender eyes on the man. “Too bad for them because you’re my  _ Starlight _ . Always have been.”

 

That did it. Keith’s eyes glistened with tears, knowing that  _ he _ was the source of Shiro’s happiness. Barely holding back a sob, the Paladin’s arms trembled. Attuned to Keith’s moods, Kosmo teleported out of his arms and onto the highest point on Shiro’s shoulders, still dangling the mistletoe over them.

Keith thrust himself onto the tip of his toes, pushing himself upward, fingers clenched against Shiro’s uniform and tugging him into a needy kiss, his first kiss with the man he loved above all else. The man he was prepared to sacrifice his life to save, even if it meant dooming the universe.

A stunned Shiro slowly responded to the kiss, securing his Altean arm around Keith’s back. Both their eyes were closed, but they shared the same relaxed sentiment between them. As infinite as the universe was, the love between the Captain and the Leader of Voltron surpassed the eternity of the stars and beyond.

Shiro slowly stroked the side of Keith’s face, tenderly caressing the scar he still felt guilt for causing. He was always told not to worry, that it wasn’t truly him, but that did little to dissuade him from feeling responsible for harming someone he loved.

A giddy laughter hiccuped from Keith as he pressed himself closer, against those lips he always dreamed of, their noses bumping together, causing an amused sound from Shiro too.

 

The perfect moment was short lived by a screech of space raptor proportions erupting from the doorway. Reluctantly, Keith broke the kiss, glaring hard at the interruption, with Shiro panting softly as he followed the young man’s line of sight.

They were no longer alone, their Paladin friends, including Coran and Allura, bug-eyed and gaping in shock. Only Slav watched with a calmer temperament, muttering about how he predicted this with a higher percentage than most other realities.

All the while, Kosmo - the galaxy’s smuggest pupper - lingered above Shiro, holding a fake sprig of mistletoe above them.

 

Annoyed by the inconsideration, Keith growled. “Hey. What’s your problem?”

In a display of absolute hysteria, Lance thrust his finger at his two friends kissing beneath the traditional mistletoe, and with all his eloquence in the verbal art, bellowed “ _ S-S-SMOOCH?! _ ” Hunk’s small gasp was trapped behind his hands, and Pidge removed her glasses and rubbed her eyes because it had been that sort of day.

Licking his lips, Keith gave him a dumbfounded look, still leaning close to the other man. “Yeah, isn’t that what couples normally do?”

Flustered and light-headed from the kiss, Shiro cleared his throat, stammering as he often did when it came to Keith and being caught off guard. “K-Keith, e-everyone, calm down. We...” He sighed, touching his lips, still rooted in the reality of realising that  _ Keith loved him _ .  _ He called them a couple and he loved him, making it official and oh my god - _

 

Hunk filled the gap with his own take, his voice fluttering with excitement. “ _ Oh. Em. Gee _ . It happened... It finally - happened! Christmas miracle, guys!  _ Boo yah! _ ”

Then the cheering broke out, with hugs and blubbering all around. Amidst the positive atmosphere, Keith and Shiro stood, confused by why their friends were so invested in their personal lives.

“Wait… Were you all wanting this to happen?” Shiro asked, tilting his head like a perplexed puppy.

“Duh!” Pidge pumped her fist in the air, saluting the inevitability of solid percentages. “Slav confirmed it. Seems you two are a mathematical certainty in all realities.”

 

Keith and Shiro stared at each other before Slav elaborated on their destined relationship as he did with the others. Truthfully, the lovers in question did not seem to taken aback by the revelations because given the depth of their affection, and how important the other was to them, the concept that their bond transcended entire realities was understandable.

If anything, Keith and Shiro felt validated, knowing this was meant to be.

“Guess us being star crossed lovers is not that far fetched, after all,” Shiro said, still holding Keith close.

“Guess not,” Keith agreed, resting his head against Shiro’s chest and listening to his strong heartbeat. A powerful reminder that Shiro was alive, a living and breathing piece of wonder, with  _ him _ .

 

Someone squealed, and moustaches were implemented as an absorber of tears. Space wolves howled in appreciation for the inclusion of family into the pack, and friends sobbed with relief that nature proceeded as it always did.

Keith and Shiro, a united effort in every single element of life that fanned out across separate pockets of reality, just as existence intended.

Princess Allura sighed with relief, pleased that the balance had been restored. “Thank goodness. I am truly happy for you both. You belong to one another, in this life and the next.”

 

As Keith and Shiro held each other, consumed in the galaxies resting in each other’s eyes, Slav once more exerted himself.

“Oh-hoh! Exactly as the alternate realities predicted! And this is the same reality where there is a 69.9% of Sven existing.”

Suddenly, quietness descended upon the lounge, as that unknown factor was dropped upon them. One unfamiliar thread was thrown onto the tapestry of fate, and only Shiro’s wavering voice broke the silence.

“Who’s Sven?”

**Author's Note:**

> My very last fanfiction before Voltron S8 drops and I could not be happier. I will still write and gush over this beautiful fandom, but as S8 arrives tomorrow, I wanted to share a shameless wish fulfillment fluff story for the Paladins that captured my hearts and the Sheith ship.
> 
> As Christmas is also soon upon us, I desired to give the story a festive feel, tying another sweet little idea I discussed with my GF (LightOfTheLucii) about Shiro and Keith being destined lovers in every reality. I'm also a sucker for the Sven love child theory, so that gets a sneaky bombshell right at the end to.
> 
> I want to take this opportunity to express how much I love Voltron and all the lovely friends I have made along the way. I have been in many fandoms over the years, but this - without a doubt - has staying power and I want to do my part in keeping Voltron alive with fan discussions and writing.
> 
> Thank you very much for your time and I hope you enjoyed it. Keep being great. <3


End file.
